Happy Birthday
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Here's a special story just for my readers. I hope you enjoy this little story about what we've been through


Happy Birthday

**Note:** Try not to pay too much attention to the "crossover" part. In reality, this story collects all of the characters I've used in my past/current stories and puts them all into one story. Also, if you haven't noticed yet by the title, something special is today so I wanted to give you guys something special. So enough of that. I hope you guys enjoy this very special chapter of fun, madness, and everything else you can possibly think of.

The morning started out like any normal day. The morning sun breached through my blinds and gently tapped my on the face. I opened my eyes, stretched out my body, and walked over to my window. I opened up the blinds and saw a beautiful, sunny day. The people who were outside all had smiles on their faces as if nothing could get any better.

When I turned around to get ready, I saw my phone lighting up with texts and calls. Of course, they were all from my family. We were too far apart so there was no chance that they would visit me. However, I read their messages and they all talked about how happy they were of what I was doing and that they wished they could be here with me. After I finished reading their messages, I had to call them up which was a huge mistake. Our conversations lasted for hours on end (not really) until I told them I had plans for the day. I told them I loved them and hung up the phone to get ready.

Right as I exited the bathroom, a knock came from my door. I knew who it was so I quickly ran around my house, making sure everything was nice and tidy. Once I felt comfortable about everything, I went to the door and welcomed in my first guests. It was the members of Team RWBY and JNPR.

"Hey, you guys got here earlier than expected."

"Haha, yeah. Our plane, for some reason, was way ahead of schedule so we just decided to come here. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not. Come on in, you guys." They all walked in and wandered the house since this was the first time they've actually visited.

"You've got a nice place. Doesn't it kind of suck living by yourself?"

"Eh, sometimes. But the good thing is that I don't have to worry about the annoyance of horrible roommates."

"That's for sure." Yang looked at Weiss which caused her to react.

"Why are you looking at me?!" I couldn't help but laugh. These guys were my friends ever since high school. It took me awhile to warm up to them, but once we found our similarities, everything else just clicked.

"So when does the party start?"

"Not for a while. I still have to get some things."

"Do you want us to help you?"

"No, it's fine. You guys are my guests. I can't make you work like that."

"But it's your birthday."

"So? What's your point?" They knew not to argue with me. We always saw eye to eye, but whenever stuff like this came up, I was usually the one with the better logic.

Once they all settled in, I had a chance to catch up with most of them. Surprisingly, a lot of stuff happened ever since we went our separate ways. I found out that Ruby and Weiss were finally a couple, after being "just friends" for so long. I also found out that Blake and Yang were together. Something that struck me for a loop was that Blake was blind. All of this time, I had no clue that she was. She always seemed so natural so me. I couldn't help but apologize to her for not noticing. Thankfully, Blake was the forgiving type so we were able to get through that.

After that, I found out that the members from JNPR all got accepted into Beacon Academy. Unfortunately, due to a family loss, Ren decided to become mute. Personally, I respect his decision. Words can't always express feelings and this roll definitely fit him. However, he did acknowledge my birthday with a cheerful hug which made me feel better as well.

"So James, how old are you again?" I eyed Weiss. "What?!"

"You forgot how old I am?"

"I'm sorry. A lot's been going on. It's hard to keep track everything all at once."

"No, it's all good. However, I'll let you figure that out on your own." All of a sudden, another knock came from the door. I was confused. I wasn't expecting another guest. I walked to the door and cautiously opened it up.

"Let's party!" right as I turned the knob, I was knocked to the ground. Little did I know everyone from Fairy Tail including Sting, Rogue, and Jellal had decided to come visit me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you talking about? It's your birthday. How could we forget?"

"Yeah, just because we met this year doesn't mean we don't know when you're birthday is." Another smile emerged on my face. I couldn't believe they actually showed up. These guys were the best.

When I started out my life on my own, making friends wasn't the easiest thing to do, but when I discovered their club, I decided to check it out. I had no idea that they were a magic guild. Even though I didn't know magic, they still let me join. That made me really happy because they literally treated me like family, and that was the greatest thing that has happened to me in a long time.

"Are you gonna introduce us to these lovely people?"

"Oh right, sorry. Fairy Tail, these are some of my oldest friends. We have Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora. I'm sorry, but there are too many of you guys to personally introduce. During the day, I'm sure you'll get to know each other.

"So when does the party start?" I looked at Makarov. He had such a huge smile on his face that it nearly made me laugh.

"Not for a while. Just make yourselves at home." I looked at the clock and saw that it was already half passed noon. "Oh shoot, I have to get some things from the store. I'll be right back. Try not to break anything. Natsu, I'm talking to you."

"Hey, don't single me out."

"He's singling you out because he knows you'll do it." Natsu suddenly rammed his head against Gray's.

"At least I don't strip when I'm at someone else's house." All of a sudden, everyone started to laugh, even RWBY and JNPR. That's when I knew that I was alright for me to leave. I grabbed my keys and my wallet and left.

…Change point of view…

Once James left, the house was a little silent. It took them a while to finally start talking to each other. When they did, they couldn't stop.

"Hey, you're Natsu, right?"

"That's me. And you are?"

"I'm Yang. James tells me all about how you're crazy with fire."

"Ah, well… It's nothing too special. What about you? He tells me you're pretty strong. I've been looking for a tough opponent to fight."

"Really? You wanna go right now." Natsu smacked his fists together.

"I'm all fired up now." They two of them headed into the backyard where they started their intense fight.

When everyone else saw those two get along, that's when everyone else started to open up. Gray and Weiss started to talk which only made Juvia jealous. In the end, Weiss slapped him in the face for calling her the Ice Queen, even though he heard it from James. Blake and Pyrrha ended up talking with Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, and Cana. They got along really well. Of course, Ruby ended up talking with everyone, especially Happy. The two of them really clicked to the point where Happy actually flew Ruby around for a bit. That quickly blew her mind. Being able to fly was so incredible that she nearly cried.

It didn't seem like it at first, but everyone was getting along. Most of their conversations were about themselves and how they came to meet James. They all tried to argue that he liked more than the other, but no results were found, even though Fairy Tail outnumbered RWBY and JNPR by a lot.

…Back to first person…

After a couple of hours, I finally made it back home with all of the supplies I needed to host a party. It took me longer than expected since I had no idea everyone from Fairy Tail would be coming. But other than, everything else was pretty easy. I found everything I needed and hurried back as soon as I could. Unfortunately, when I came back, I was disappointed.

I saw Natsu and Yang wrestling on the floor with a huge hole to my back yard near the back of the house. I couldn't help but sigh. When they saw me, they immediately stopped what they were doing.

"It was Natsu's fault. I told him we shouldn't, but we forced me against my will."

"What?! Don't lie. You're the one who wanted to fight. All I said was that I was looking for a strong opponent to fight."

"And what, the implication in that sentence is supposed to mean you don't want to fight."

"Ah, you're words are too big. I can't follow." It took a second to finally express what I was feeling.

"It's all good. As long it was fun fighting. I don't mind. However, you're gonna fix it for me." Natsu and Yang dropped their heads in sadness.

"Okay."

"Welcome back!" I looked at everyone else and saw that they were having a good time. I couldn't have been happier. This was what I wanted and it ended being exactly the way I hoped.

When I looked at the time, it was 3:00pm. The party was starting soon. I dumped everything in kitchen and started to prepare. I shoved the drinks inside the fridge and laid out the snacks so everyone could last until then. I planned ahead since I knew Natsu and Gajeel were big eaters. I bought so many bags of chips and other snacks that I don't even want to think about. Thankfully, it all worked out. They were able to keep themselves busy with what I brought so that was another positive. I finished up by putting the rest of the food in the oven. All that was left was the wait until 5pm.

Once I finished with all of the party hosting stuff, I found a seat on the couch and plopped on it as if I had just run a marathon. Right as I did, someone grabbed my shoulder and saw that it was Blake. I couldn't get over how good she was with sensing who people were.

"What's up?"

"Are you okay? I feel bad making you do all of this for us. I can help you if you want."

"No, no. It's fine. You guys are my guests. Enjoy the time here with everyone." She smiled and I smiled back at her.

Time went on, but it felt like the world had stopped and it was just us. Everything was working out perfectly. First, my best friends from RWBY and JNPR came to visit me which was a huge thumbs up. Then, my friends from Fairy Tail surprised me with a visit which made things even better. There was no possible way that things could get any better.

I looked at the time again and saw that it was approaching 5:00pm. I rose from my seat to announce the start of the party when a noise came from my backyard. At first, I thought I was crazy, but I wasn't. Everyone else heard it which caused us to get curious. As I made my way closer to the backyard, the noises started to appear as humming. What the heck was that? When I stepped into the backyard. I couldn't believe my eyes. It was coming from the idols from Otonokizaka Academy and the girls from the Kanmusu Naval Fleet. Right as I was about to ask what they were doing here, they started to sing Happy Birthday to me. When they did, everyone else joined in until it sounded like a chamber choir. I started to tear up. All of my best friends were here, on my birthday. I couldn't believe. It was only meant to be with RWBY and JNPR, but it turned into so much more.

Once they finished with the song, Lucy came up behind me and tapped on my shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, James. Make a wish." I looked down and saw a huge cake sitting atop a dolly.

"Wait, when did you guys do this?"

"We had it all planned from the start. Fairy Tail knows how to party."

"Um, excuse me, but I have to disagree with you. RWBY and JNPR are the ones who bring the party." I looked over at them and saw them holding out another cake. I started to walk towards that side of the group when another voice broke through the silence.

"School idols know how to have fun. The party didn't start until we arrived." I turned around and saw them holding out a cake as well. I put my hand over my mouth in shock. Was this really happening?"

"Hey, we might belong to the sea, but some of us know how to bake a cake." I looked over at the Fleet girls and saw them with a huge cake. By now, the tears were already rolling down my face.

"Let's party!" I threw my hands to the sky and everyone else cheered out loud.

This was completely unexpected. I had no idea that all of my friends would be coming to celebrate my birthday. However, I didn't care. As long as everyone got along and had smiles on their faces, that's all that mattered. I looked around at everyone and saw that they were mingling with everyone. The girls from Otonokizaka Academy talking with RWBY while the Naval Fleet girls were chatting it up with Fairy Tail and JNPR. This was so great that it didn't even feel like it was real. I blinked my eyes and slapped my cheeks to make sure that it wasn't a dream. It wasn't. Everything happening around me was real.

Ding! The food was ready and I quickly ran inside the house and pull everything out. Once when everything was out, I ran back outside and told everyone that the food was ready. In that very instant, the hoard of people crammed through the hole in the wall and made their way to the food area. I barely survived the wave of people heading in my direction. I wasn't that hungry so I decided to monitor everything and luckily, there was enough for everyone.

Now, there were more big eaters at this party. Natsu, Gajeel, Hanayo, and Akagi were the main threats. For the most part, they grabbed as much food as they could and there was still enough for everyone. By some stroke of luck, I prepared some rice which Hanayo went crazy for. As for everyone else, they simply ate what they could and went back for seconds when they wanted to. As I looked around to see everyone eating, I wiped the sweat off of my head and sighed.

Too many surprises in one day. I don't know how I managed to do it all.

The mingling was still going strong. By now, it was obvious that everyone knew everyone which made things much more comfortable. Eventually, it became one huge conversation in which everyone was a part of. It was so hard to get a word in that I just decided to let everyone else get to know each other.

After about an hour or so, the sounds of groans and full stomachs told me that everyone was about finished with the eating portion of the party. That's when I made my move. I weaved through the room and grabbed everyone's plates, but was quickly halted. Everyone rose to their feet which made me wonder what was happening. I turned around and saw the four cakes lined up right next to each other. Honoka stepped through the crowd and smiled.

"It's time to make your wish." Immediately, everyone cheered. I was a little hesitant at first, but Nora slapped me on the back which caused me to walk towards that side of the room. When I got to the other side of the room, I looked down at all four of the cakes and then looked at Honoka. "Happy Birthday." She kissed me on the cheek and stepped away. I looked down one more time, took a deep breath and blew out all of the candles.

"Happy Birthday, James!" Everyone raised their glasses and drank their drinks.

"So what did you wish for, poi?"

"Yuudachi-chan." I chuckled to myself.

"No, it's alright." I turned around and faced everyone. They were all looking at me with smiles on their faces which made me smile back at them.

"What was your wish? We all want to know." Erza punched Natsu in the shoulder. "What?! I'm pretty sure we all want to know."

"You know what I wished for? I wished for another great year with all of you great people. You bring out the best in me, no matter what. Whenever I'm sad, you guys manage to bring me back. Whenever I'm happy, you guys keep up the jokes and the fun times. Whenever I need someone, you guys are always there. I wish there was more I could say, but I can't right now. The words aren't flowing like they usually do." Kongou suddenly came up next to me and wrapped her arm around my neck.

"It's alright. You don't need to say any more. We all know you'll express it to us when you want. For now, we want you to know that we all love you and that we'll always be here for you."

"Let's hear it for James. That's a Man!"

"Hhaaaa!" I couldn't hold it anymore. The tears rolled down my face as the huge crowd of people started to swarm me until I couldn't breathe anymore.

"Let's party until we die!"

"Aye sir!"

I couldn't be any happier. This goes out to all of you. Thank you so much. Let's have another great year together.

The End

**Ending Note:** So if it wasn't obvious in the story, I wanted to thank all of you so much for one great year of writing. I encountered some really awesome people. Most of you were so supportive of me. Others, I couldn't get you to stop liking my stories. I want to explain what everything in this story meant, but I think I'll let you guys figure it out and if in the end you can't, I'll tell you. Anyway, how about we have another great year together? Thank you all so much for everything and I promise to not let you down in the future with whatever I come up with. I don't say this enough, but you guys are the best people anyone could ever ask for.


End file.
